Una simple Duda
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Una duda...todos las tenemos...a veces muy simples otras muy complicadas y la duda de este joven...es algo complicada


HOLAS! Vengo con un nuevo fic que espero que sea… para gusto de todos, no sabrán con quien sale hasta casi el final del fic.

Discalimer: Dragon Ball no me pertenece a Toriyama Akira-sama yo solo uso sus personajes para mis estrafalarias ideas

_**Simple duda**_

Trunks un muchacho muy tierno, noble con un gran orgullo heredado por su padre…

Tenia una gran duda y quería opiniones de las personas más importantes para el.

Empezó por Pam su fiel amiga a la cual el fue a visitar a su casa.

Al entrar en su alcoba este se encontró a la niña leyendo una manga BL…

Obviamente la menor casi se desmaya cuando vio a su amigo verla leyendo su mayor afición.

-Trunks! Ehhh…esto no es nada es solo….-decía la menor nerviosa.

-No te preocupes esto no saldrá de mi boca…pero tengo algo de curiosidad…

-Ah..Claro….es por el manga?

-Si…por la portada el manga me parece muy picante.

-Si, es la vida de dos actores de pornografía que se enamoran y viven una historia de amor dramático-decía con brillo en los ojos.

-Pero…saben de su relación?

-Si…pero no les fue fácil…la prensa ya que ellos son personalidades que salen en revistas es más que obvio que fue difícil.

-¿Sus amigos?

-Lo saben….pero a fin de cuentas lo aceptaron…

-¿Padres?

-Eso…si fue difícil…sus padres jamás se imaginaron que su hijo estaba enamorado de otro hombre…pero lo terminaron por aceptar.

-Si sus padres fueran como los míos…como crees que seria.

-…Ni me lo digas… yo creo que con que carácter del señor Vegeta ya estaría muerto el pobre…y lo digo sin afán de chiste.

El mayor del cuarto se puso pálido…

-Bueno…me debo ir…y no te preocupes Pam no diré nada-dijo tranquilo par luego irse.

La menor se despidió para luego irse a seguir leyendo.

Ya en casa fue a pedir la opinión de su madre…claro con la respectiva discreción.

-Mamá hay algo que me intrigo desde hace rato-dijo el menor.

-¿Qué hijo?-decía mientras reparaba un invento.

-Leí en una revista y vi una columna acerca de las parejas de mismo sexo.

-Ya veo y dime que te intriga de ahí-decía la mujer.

-Pues que pensaran sus amigos y padres y su medio de trabajo.

-Pues…solo te puedo responder es que los amigos, padres no son jueces de esas personas los deben aceptar tal y como son….y en cuanto al trabajo…con tal que no les afecte estará bien-dijo la mayor terminando de reparar-Lo acabe…

-Gracias mamá por sacarme de dudas…*Mirando su reloj*debo entrenar con papá se, lo prometí.

-Que te vaya bien-se despidió la madre y se fue a dar un bien merecido descanso.

Ahora debía preguntar a su padre…

Un hombre de principios.

Un noble.

Un saiayin.

Un hombre orgulloso digno de temer.

Seria algo difícil.

El entrenamiento fue duro, como siempre, pero siempre; podía hablar con su padre durante un entrenamiento…solo tenia que mentir un poco.

-Trunks…¿Sucede algo? Tus golpes bajaron un 4% de fuerza-dijo el mayor.

-Pues tengo una duda-dijo el menor-Me gustaría que me dieras tu opinión.

-Bueno dilo.

-En el trabajo escuche algo… extraño.

-¿Extraño?

-Si…un chico…hablaba con una mujer, preguntándole si debía decir a sus amigos y familiares sobre su relación…con otro tipo…

-Bueno…eso de decir, esa clase de cosas a sus familiares…resultaría muy difícil para el joven, pero si su familia es de las que acepta eso no veo el por que, y si no a un amigo compresivo, pero…no me imagino a ti o a Bura diciéndome ese tipo de cosas-decía el mayor serio-Además si afecta su trabajo no debería decirlo…mejor guarda ese secreto hasta que el mismo lo diga-dijo el hombre tomando un trago de agua-Bueno saldada la duda, volvamos al entrenamiento.

-Si-dijo el menor.

Ya terminado su práctica fue a comer unas hamburguesas con su mejor amigo Gotten.

-…Estas muy pensativo Trunks paso algo?

-No…nada.

-Es por esa chica que te gusta tanto?

-¿Que?-dijo atorándose con la soda.

-Si, siempre desapareces de las cenas, te pones nervioso cuando lees mensajes en tu celular y cuando me acerco lo cierras.

-Bueno *Quizás se lo diga*…La verdad es que yo…(sonido de celular) espera un mensaje….

"_Quiero verte…te espero en mi casa dentro de 30 minutos"_

La sonrisa del mayor, hizo una corta presencia y un rubor muy suave tiño sus pálidas mejillas... Pero; antes de que se diera cuenta Gotten, se calmo.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo su amigo algo extrañado.

-Nada…un mensaje de promoción…me tengo ir…ya sabes como es mi mamá si llego tarde a casa-dijo el joven para luego sutilmente irse del restaurante dejando con muchas dudas a su mejor amigo.

En un bosque de cierta ciudad donde siempre nieva (1) vio una cabaña que el conocía muy bien, al entrar no sintió ninguna presencia…por detrás de el alguien le tapo los ojos.

-Como siempre llegas temprano Trunks-dijo la voz para luego voltearlo y besarle con pasión.

Trunks reconoció la voz al instante; además; de que su presencia lo delataba todo.

Los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, los ruegos, las embestidas y los orgasmos estuvieron presentes toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, ciertos amantes veían el alba desde la ventana.

-¿Lo conseguiste?-

-¿Que?

-¿Cómo que? Decirles a tus padres lo nuestro ¿Lo conseguiste?

-No…no me siento todavía preparado para que se enteren además…mis padres tampoco están preparados para eso.

-Hiciste bien…yo tampoco me siento preparado para enfrentarme a tu padre-dijo el joven entre risas encendiendo un cigarro.

-Me siento aliviado al saber que no insistirías-dijo el ojiazul.

-Oye debemos hacer algo con respecto a mi nombre…

-¿Qué pasa con eso?

-No se no me gusta que gimas "Juushichi"(2) cuando lo hacemos…así que mejor me cambio de nombre ya hable con mi hermana sobre esto y esta de acuerdo.

-Bien…entonces como te llamo?

-Yuu, es corto y me agrada el nombre.

-Yuu que original-dijo con sarcasmo-¿Por qué te agrada?

-Si te lo digo te enojaras.

-No me enojare…bien dime.

-Cuando lo estamos haciendo, a veces dices entrecortado mi nombre, y ahí escuche "Juu" lo oí mejor cuando te lo metía (3)-dijo para luego recibir una almohadazo-¿Ves? Te dije que te molestaría.

-Así que era por eso…-dijo molesto y rojo.

El otro se paro y rápidamente le planto un beso.

-Si, pero lo hice pensando en ti…no es bonito?

Al menor le alegro un poco al saber que su amante se iba a cambiar de nombre pensando en él.

-Esta bien…no…no me desagrada…-dijo rojo para que el otro lo abrazara y tumbara de nuevo en la cama-O…oye no podemos…ya es de día y mis padres se molestaran mucho, no llegue a dormir.

-Dices que tenias trabajo que hacer ya eres mayor ¿no?

-Estas preparado para un par de meses de abstinencia?

-Mejor vístete, no vayas a llegar mas tarde a tu casa-dijo el azabache.

El menor rió por lo bajo (4) ya listo y cambiado se fue de la casa de su amante.

_Con esas simples preguntas, tuvo una simple respuesta._

_No decir nada hasta que sus amigos y familiares estuviesen listos._

_**The End**_

(1) Creo que ahí siempre nieva…creo.

(2)Juushichi: así se pronuncia 17

(3)Sip Trunks es uke

(4) No se quien es menor si 17 o Trunks

Agradezco a los que leyeron y si quieren mas de esta pareja solo dígamelo gracias por leer (reverencia)


End file.
